


[TSN/ME]Split Personality·晨间

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 糟糕物





	[TSN/ME]Split Personality·晨间

这已经是Mark来到新加坡的第三天，然而，该死的时差又让他早早地就醒了。  
蹭起来看了一眼落地窗外，天也还没怎么亮。  
Shit，Mark在心底咒骂，想躺下去接着睡，可是已经全然清醒了的头脑和身体却不允许他睡着。  
跟着Mark一起醒来的，还有他的阴茎，Mark可以感受到它在自己内裤里硬邦邦地挺立，已经开始胀痛，急需抚慰和舒缓。  
但现在却不是晨勃的好时候。  
因为他的Wardo还在熟睡。双眸紧闭，鼻翼翕动，陷在深沉的梦境。他身上裹着Mark之前给他盖上的被子，只露了个脑袋出来，顶着长而糟乱的头发。  
但Mark知道，在看不见的给被子好好捂住的地方，比如脖颈，锁骨，胸膛，上面一定都布满了Mark的痕迹。他记得昨晚他有对着Wardo的左边乳头狠狠咬了一口，当时那个浅色的红点就破皮了，现在它应该肿起来了，突兀而鲜艳地挺在Wardo平坦单薄的胸口上，一定很好看。  
——来自Mark的mark，他有些得意地想，脸上始终还是没什么表情。  
昨天晚上他闹得有点过头了，期间Wardo就一直哼哼着腰疼，要Mark换个姿势让自己好受点，然而这微弱的抗议却被来自Mark更加无情和激烈的抽插给驳回了。完事后Mark才发现Wardo的眼睛都已经哭得红红的了，还在一抽一抽地啜泣着，无声地控诉Mark是个怎样的混蛋。  
Mark一边抱着Wardo轻声安慰，一边伸出双手置于他纤细的腰身上，掌心向下带着力度揉捏那里酸疼的肌肉。虽然Mark不否认他在床上是个坏家伙，但是他确信Wardo也有负有不可推卸的责任。如果说他是主谋的话，那么Wardo就是他的从犯。Wardo从没真正地拒绝过Mark，无论Mark要对他做任何过分的事，他的答案都是Yes，即使有时他的身体负荷不了过于强烈的攻击，他最多只会用细微的语气柔软地央求着侵犯者是否能够可怜他和饶过他，他也未曾从Mark手里和阴茎下挣脱逃走过。  
Wardo满身情欲印记都隐藏在了被子之下，清晨的微光让他看起来纯洁而美丽，可能谁也想不到，Mark只需插一根阴茎在他的屁股里，就可以让Wardo变成索求无度的小荡妇，淫靡无比。  
可现在的Wardo累坏了，所以他睡得很沉。

Eduardo的眼睑在昏暗的光线下亮晶晶的，像抹了一层荧光粉，看上去很好舔的样子……Mark凑近了点，伸出舌头小心地描过它们，感受着下面长而密集的睫毛刷过舌尖，有些痒痒的。  
Eduardo不适地皱了皱眉。他没有醒过来，只是在睡梦里感受到了怪异的湿润，把头偏过去了一些想躲开未知的骚扰。  
不怎么情愿地，Mark让自己离Eduardo的脸远了点，把脑袋挪回了属于他的那个枕头上。  
清晨里睡得毫无知觉的小鹿，放心地依偎在他旁边，和他分享同一床被子，不带任何警惕。  
——不过他本来就不该有什么警惕，他在他身边很安全。  
睡着的Eduardo看起来蠢蠢的，他的呼吸很匀称，嘴唇却总是合不拢，Mark可以很清楚地瞧见里面的舌头。  
然后他自然而然地回想起昨天它在自己阴茎上的触感，柔软，挑逗，温暖。  
Mark感到喉咙发紧，他咽了咽口水，又重新往Eduardo那边靠近了些。  
他们昨晚都筋疲力尽所以就都没有做清理工作，Mark能想象到现在Eduardo的后穴一定又湿又软，应该很容易就能插进去，甚至都可能弄不醒他。  
这些想象搞得Mark头脑发热，呼吸急促，旖旎的画面一下下不间断地映射在眼前，可他意淫的对象就安静地睡在旁边，和他分享同一张床。  
终于，Mark不想忍了，今天本来就是周末，他们完全可以闹得更疯一点，而Wardo对他也是一贯地纵容。  
捏住一个小角，Mark把Eduardo身上的被子给慢慢掀开，同时不忘调高空调的温度。玩闹可以，但他不想Wardo生病。  
床单上的Eduardo赤条条的，除了密集分布在全身各处的吻痕及牙印，身体上没有任何多余的东西。修长纤细的体型，白皙光洁的肌肤，Mark小心翼翼的以掌心相抚，代替嘴唇吸吻。  
他想在不吵醒Eduardo的情况下把自己顶进去。Mark温柔地将侧躺的Eduardo放平，手指在左边那颗乳头上流连了很久，它和他之前想的一样，红肿，艳丽，漂亮，看上去还需要Mark给予更多唇舌抚慰。  
但Mark没有，他还有正事要做。  
顺着劲瘦的腰身滑下，Mark双手分别握住了Eduardo两边突出来的胯骨，昨天它们把他咯得生疼，他需要把Eduardo养的更好操一些。  
Eduardo有着规律的作息和打不破的生物钟，这么多年的两地分居早已经让他能很轻松地对付东西时区的十二个时差，他在自己熟悉的环境沉沉地入睡，Mark不用担心这些小动作会把他弄醒。  
Mark的手来到了毛发密集的地方，小Wardo也和它的主人一样乖乖地睡着，安静地趴在下面，Mark忍不住握着它揉搓了几下。  
Wardo的腿根一片滑腻，沾满了之前不小心弄上的和从合不拢的后穴里流出来的润滑剂和体液，Mark的和他的都有。这样的Wardo闻起来很性感，很美味。Mark堪堪忍住体内灼热的欲望，轻轻地掰开了Wardo的腿根，露出了中心深粉色的泛着白浊和水光的洞穴。它看起来似乎已经从昨晚近乎暴虐的抽插中恢复了过来，不像刚做完那样松弛。  
Mark伸出食指在周围按压试探，发现那里的肌肉依然保持着放松状态，于是他把手指对准穴心，用很小的力道慢慢捅了进去。虽然入口紧紧地闭着，可是肉穴内壁还是维持着被操开了一般的柔软，也没有把Mark拒之其外，放任地含着那根手指，没有吮吸摩擦，就只是乖顺地容纳着它。  
Mark看着整根没入的食指，逐渐有些放肆了起来，开始在Wardo体内翻搅插弄，昨天留在屁股里的水受到人为的挤压，开始顺着Mark的手指往外流，同时发出滋滋的响声。  
?无论是流到Mark手腕的透明润滑剂和乳白精液，还是持续发出水声的Wardo的肉穴，都香艳无比，让Mark硬的发痛。  
Mark有些受不了地胡乱揉了揉自己的阴茎，急切地增加了两根手指进去，抽送力度也开始加重，更多的液体流了出来，Mark不禁有些恍惚，他昨晚到底射了多少在里面，Wardo含得住这么多吗，以后该不该买个肛塞让Wardo戴着呢。三根手指开始在肉穴内使坏，它们来到肠道深处，故意在那个熟悉的点上戳弄。它的下面藏着Wardo的前列腺，甜蜜的腺体，每每都让Wardo忘乎所以挣脱无门，最后都只能咬紧肉穴里的东西，痉挛着射精。  
终于，在他坚持不懈的骚扰下，Wardo开始有了反应。Mark看着他重新皱起了眉头，呼吸加剧，嘴里发出些无意识的呻吟，带着睡意的鼻音，软糯得像根羽毛拂过Mark的心口。  
Mark把手指从肉穴里退了出来，就着上面的湿腻抚上自己的阴茎，并握住它抵上穴口，怒胀的龟头顶着那处软肉。  
本想温柔地插入Wardo，可是Mark发现他完全做不到。头部很轻松地就挤了进去，因为它远比之前的手指粗硬，肉穴本能地要把它推出去。来自前端挤压的快感立刻让Mark乱了思绪，脑袋发蒙，更用力地用双手掰开Wardo的腿，一个冲刺就全根没入。  
“啊——”Eduardo在睡梦中受到这样凶猛的侵入，发出一声尖锐的喊叫。在他还没有反应过来的时候，Mark就开始了大力凶狠的抽插。他眼睛还睁不开，他以为自己还在做梦，梦见自己变成了一只汹涌海浪里的小船，海水和浪潮无情地向他打过来，一层又一层。  
Mark如愿地进入了Wardo体内，里面湿热柔软，加上Wardo本能的想抵抗异物的推挤，让他如临天堂。什么都做不了，只能一个劲地把自己往里面塞，阴茎下方的囊袋打在Wardo臀肉上，暗红与雪白的肤色对比给予了Mark更多刺激。  
Eduardo依然没明白发生了什么，他依稀感觉到自己正在被操进床垫里，后穴里一进一出被迫吞吐着巨物，他的声音被撞得支离破碎，“等……等……啊——啊——我，我是不是在做梦？”  
“你经常做这种梦吗？”Mark闻言上身贴紧了Eduardo，“梦见小穴含着我的老二，然后被我操醒？你在新加坡就靠这种梦撑下来的吗？”  
Eduardo花了一分钟弄明白了现在的情形，他呜咽了一声，开始抬起腰承受Mark的侵犯，“你——你慢点，啊——我受不了……”  
“不，Wardo你可以，你看，你有多湿，我根本没有给你做润滑。”Mark拉住Eduardo的手来到他们交合的地方，暂时停下抽送，握住Eduardo的手指让他戳进了还含着他阴茎的水穴里，开始模拟抽插。  
“嗯——不要——”Eduardo受不了这样的玩弄，他抽回了自己的手抵在胸前，想和Mark拉开点距离。下一秒却又被后穴传来的快感刺激得尖叫出声。  
Mark俯身舔上了Eduardo的锁骨，又在上面啃咬留下细细的齿痕，一只手狠狠地对着Eduardo的小腹按下，原本就凹陷的部位瞬间又下塌了几分。然后Mark开始对准前列腺顶弄，整根插入整根抽出，折磨得Eduardo只能在他身下凄凄地呻吟。  
“喜欢我撞你这里吗？”Mark腰胯摆弄得愈发厉害，下身动作也是更加粗鲁，“你能就凭我操你的前列腺射出来吗？”  
Mark故意这么说是因为他知道Wardo不喜欢被插射，Wardo似乎对这个有什么心理障碍，Mark要用很大的功夫才能把Wardo操射，而期间他还总是推拒，用可怜兮兮的声音一边哭叫一边央求Mark不要插射他，他不想这样。但这样的Wardo又激起了Mark细胞里的施虐因子，他会掰着他的腿更加急促激烈地把自己送进送出，每一下都精确地顶在那个甜蜜的腺体上，同时防止Wardo自己用双手摸他的阴茎，Mark还要扣住他的手腕。Wardo最后总会防线崩溃，他会发出前所未有的尖锐的叫声，闭上眼睛任命似的把脑袋往枕头里缩，挺起软软的腰肢，绞紧屁股里Mark的阴茎，一下一下地射出来，把精液洒在自己的胸膛和Mark的小腹。完事后Wardo会哭鼻子，让自己不理Mark十分钟，别扭地背对着Mark睡下。但他总是五分钟都坚持不到就昏睡过去了，这时候Mark就会轻轻地把他翻过来面朝自己，然后一言不发地盯着他，直到自己也睡着。  
“不——别，Mark！求——求你……”Eduardo惊恐地感受着Mark又开始了之前那种可怕的做爱方式，他抽泣起来，不，不，他不想这样，他不喜欢这样。  
“为什么不，你会很舒服。”Mark死死地按着Eduardo想要挣扎的身体，把两条细长的腿搭在自己肩上，一用力就把Eduardo折了个九十度。  
“啊——”姿势的变化让体内的大家伙进到了更深的地方，Eduardo害怕这样的深度，他喜欢Mark戳到他不太深的地方，埋得过深的阴茎在体内抽插会有种连内脏都被拖出来的错觉，Eduardo不喜欢这样，“Mark！Mark！啊——”  
但穴肉被巨物捣干的快感太强烈，他迷恋这个，迷恋Mark的阴茎给他带来的快乐，他不由自主地就开始跟着Mark的节奏操控着自己，插进——放松，抽出——收紧。  
显然，Eduardo的配合对Mark很受用，他的阴茎得到了很好的抚慰，潮湿的肉穴几乎让他理智全失。  
“来吧，来吧，被我插射，你可以，”Mark就这这个高难度的姿势更加恶狠狠地捣进深处的未知区域，同时也更拼命地碰撞着腺体，“你看，Wardo，它已经开始吐水了。”  
Eduardo没被碰过的阴茎正直挺挺地立在他们之间，深红，笔直，优雅，头部的缝隙不断随着Mark对穴内的顶弄流出一滴一滴的前液，濡湿了整根柱体。  
Eduardo不可置信地盯着它，想控制住自己不要射，一边哀求Mark摸摸它，“Mark，你——你碰下它，啊——饶了我——”  
Mark知道Eduardo快撑不住了，于是他发动了最后的攻势，手掌紧按住Eduardo的腹部，阴茎用力戳刺着他的前列腺，Eduardo甚至有了种Mark快要把他顶穿了的错觉。  
“啊——啊——我不——不——啊——”Eduardo满脸泪水，发出高昂的呻吟，肉穴咬紧Mark的阴茎，身体痉挛发抖，乳白的精液一股一股地从阴茎铃口喷射而出。  
Mark的阴茎也经受不住被肉穴绞紧的快感，一起射了出来。

Eduardo这次完全不想理他了，他不仅翻身远离了那个混蛋还用被子把自己蒙了起来。  
Mark无语地望着床沿边上的蚕蛹，满足地一把搂到怀里，不顾里面虫子的挣扎。费力把脑袋从里面给剥了出来，Mark在Eduardo嘴唇上留下狠狠的一吻。  
Eduardo气愤地在床上滚来滚去，最后两人一起摔了下去。


End file.
